Edgar, Brigitte y una caja de condones
by Ginebra00
Summary: Edgar y Brigitte exploran su sexualidad por las razones menos ortodoxas.


Edgar, Brigitte, y una caja de condones

De alguna manera, todo se convirtió en una batalla por la supervivencia, Brigitte y yo estábamos el uno frente al otro, hambrientos y aburridos. Ni ella ni yo podríamos aguantar mucho más...

Hace unos minutos.

Con ese último relámpago hace unos segundos, la luz se contó y la pelirroja dejó escapar un delicado -chingada madre- con su hermosa y templada voz.

Eran las dos de la mañana en el estudio, y con ese apagón de luz, oficialmente la noche apostaba. Ron y los chicos ya se habían ido hace un buen rato. Solo éramos Brigitte, yo, y Cristian durmiendo en la sala de al lado.

Brigitte y yo nos entreteníamos mirando videos, pero eso quedó atrás con el apagón de hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Despertamos a Cristian?- preguntó ella.

-Nah, no es divertido si no lo hace Ron, y además me queda poca batería.

-A mí se me murió el Pinche celular...-dijo apretando los dientes. La luz de los relámpagos continuos iluminaba su pálido rostro y su cabello rojizo.

-¡Que pinche mierda! ¿Ahora que se supone que hagamos toda la noche sin Internet?

-¡No hay que sucumbir a la locura Edgar! ¡No hay que sucumbir! ¡Tienes que calmarte!- gritó ella agarrándome por la remera.

-Tú eres la que se tiene que calmar. Solamente tenemos que pasar una noche sin Internet...

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuánto más vamos a sobrevivir sin recurrir al canibalismo?

-Ya deja de exagerar.-dije. Pero tampoco estaba muy contento con la situación actual. De alguna formar teníamos que sobrevivir a la noche. Dormir no era una opción, no había lugar para ambos. Así que...

Objetivo actual: Sobrevivir a la noche.

Edgar debe sobrevivir.

Brigitte debe sobrevivir.

Misión opcional: despertar a Cristian.

Minuto 1 de supervivencia sin Internet.

Otro relámpago iluminó la sala, y el sonido del trueno hizo que Brigitte de un pequeño saltito. Estábamos, una vez más, el uno frente al otro. En el suelo habíamos dejado nuestros escasos recursos de supervivencia. Puse aquí los objetos que podían sernos útiles para sobrevivir. Puse la cosas que creí nos ayudarían a pasar el rato. Bueno, fue lo que pude encontrar en la oscuridad: Una bolsa, mi celular y una cajita.

-Bien Brigitte, esto es todo lo que tenemos. Con esto tenemos que pasar la noche.

-No lo vamos a lograr... Sniff... - ella ahogó un llanto fingido.

-Órale, melodramática. Mira, tenemos una bolsa con 3d para comer y...

-Me comí los 3D.

-¡¿Neta?! ¿En qué momento? ¡Pinche tragona! Bueno, al menos me queda mi celular con algo de batería...

-Me gasté la batería publicando -soy puto- en tu muro de Facebook.

-¡¿Neta?! ¡¿Neta?! ¿Era todo lo que teníamos para entretenernos y lo usas para escribir soy puto en mi muro?

-Jaja, valió la pena.

-Pendeja culera, ¿hay algo que no hayas tocado?

-Ya, tranquilo. Todavía queda esa cajita. ¿Que hay dentro?

El calor subió a mi rostro, y tartamudee un - ¿e...e...eso? antes de agarrar el objeto en cuestión y esconderlo detrás de mí. ¿Porque carajos había dejado esa caja ahí en primer lugar? Simplemente tomé lo único que estaba al alcance de mi mano y que no requiera la luz.

¿Pero en serio? ¿Con Brigitte? ¿Qué pedo con mi subconsciente?

Ella extendió la mano y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué es? No lo escondas...

-No es nada... - apreté la caja detrás mío.

-¡Vamos, muéstrame!- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.-Ahora me da más curiosidad...

-No importa, déjala.

-Vamos wey, por algo lo trajiste, déjame ver.

Use mis pies para impulsarme hacia atrás y alejarme de Brigitte. Pero ella me siguió, y mostrando todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con ambas manos.

Me empecé a retorcer a mientras ahogaba una risa, una de sus manos acabó en uno de mis pezones, rozándolo con suavidad, haciendo que se me escape un -¡ah!- y haciéndome soltar la cajita.

Brigitte acercó su boca a mi cara... Eso me dejó paralizado y me hizo olvidar de lo más importante.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó ella mientras se alejaba de mí. Entonces abrió la caja... - ¿Condones?

-... - me quedé en silencio.

-Tú... ¿Esperabas usar esto conmigo no, pinche pervertido? ¿Ese era tu objetivo desde el principio verdad?- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-No... ¡No! Bueno, al menos que tú quieras...

Ella abrió la boca grande, con una mueca de indignación y dio un resoplido.

-¿Así que tu único objetivo era tener sexo eh? Pos admito que estoy desesperada por el aburrimiento. ¡Pero no significa que vayamos a coger, eso no va a pasar!

-Ya, ya estuvo. Ya entendí. No hace falta que seas tan falta que seas tan fría.- lo cierto es que Brigitte tenía razón. Una parte de mi la deseaba.

Minuto 10 de supervivencia sin Internet.

-Ni pienses que vamos a coger. - dijo ella señalándome con su uña color rojo.

-¿Por qué repites eso después de 10 minutos?

Minuto 15 de supervivencia sin Internet.

-Bien, vamos a coger.- Brigitte dijo eso y se acercó a gatas hacia mí.

-Q... ¡¿Que?! - tartamudee. Pero ella me tapó la boca de un beso. Nos separamos tras unos segundos, ella me sonrió iluminada por las luces de la tormenta. Se acercó un dedo a la boca con un - Shhhh- antes de volver a besarme, esta vez apoyó su mano en mi pezón izquierdo y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho. Dentro de mi boca, la lengua de la pelirroja bailaba junto a la mía con un sonido viscoso. Era un beso todo babeado.

Finalmente nos separamos, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-E... Espera. -dije.- ¿Esto está bien...? ¿Todo esto está bien?

-¡No tenemos Internet! ¡¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer?!

-Yo... No... Lo sé...

-Para... ¿Para que era los condones?

-¡Ah! Para un proyecto de sketch que no floreció.

-¿Qué clase de proyecto...? ¡Bah! No importa. Bésame ya, maricón.

Con eso, coloco sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Casi automáticamente mi pene se puso duro como una roca, y la envolví con mis brazos a la altura de la cintura.

Minuto 20 de supervivencia sin Internet.

Desabroché, después de 50 intentos fallidos, el sostén de Brigitte, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales salude con mi boca. Succioné uno de los pezones con un -chuic-, y ella dejó escapar un gritito.

-Directo al pezón eh? Bueno, ya... Estoy mojada de todas formas...

Ella desabotono mi pantalón y mi pene se irguió como una lanza. A lo que ella dejó escapar un -oh- de sorpresa.

Ya completamente desnudos, ella comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, yo hice lo mismo. Me coloque sobre ella, y la recorte sobre el piso.

-Ay- exclamó ella. Y estirando su mano bajo su espalda, sacó un lego color amarillo.

-¿Que chingados hace esto aquí?-dijo ella.

-Otro proyecto.

Dijimos eso. Y no le dimos más importancia.

-Edgar... Que todo esto quede aquí, en esta noche.

Justo cuando acabe de colocarme uno de los condones de la caja respondí:

-Tranquila. Va a quedar todo aquí. Pero quizás después de probar al gran Edgar cambies de opinión.

-Ya wey, penétrame y deja andar chingando.

-Y la penetré. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejó escapar un gemido. Como reflejo, llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

Empecé a moverme, y los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaron.

Entonces dije:

-¡Vas a probar mi excalibur! Te voy a exorcizar con mi pene sagrado. ¡Niña satánica!

-¡Ah...! ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Purifícame! ¡Soy una niña mala!

Saqué mi espada de la justicia, también conocida como Mini Edgar 2.0, y acerque mi cabeza a su entrepierna. Entonces comencé a lamer.

Los gemidos de ellas se detuvieron, pero su respiración seguía estando agitada. Entonces ella dijo:

-Eres pésimo lamiendo wey.- me detuve y la observé por unos segundos, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-No dije que te detuvieras- dijo con una sonrisa sexy. - Solo céntrate en el clítoris.

Y eso hice, su respiración se hizo gradualmente más fuerte, al punto de que volvió a gemir, esta vez hundiendo sus dedos entre mis cabellos, y arqueando su espalda.

-¡Ah...! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Bien, Edgar!

-¿Ne gugfta?- dije con mi boca ocupada.

-¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Me encanta! ¡¿Te gusta mi jugosa vagina verdad?! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Siempre me toco pensando en ti y en Cristian haciéndolo...! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Mi pene estaba más duro y palpitante que nunca, por eso, levanté mi cabeza y apunté a Brigitte con él.

-¿Quieres un poco más de mi excalibur, chiquibeibi?

-Ya deja de decirle excalibur. Ni que fuera tan grannnn... ¡Ahhhhhh!

-¡Ah! ¿Si no es tan grande, entonces por qué gritaste?

-¡Por qué te equivocaste de agujero pendejo!

-P... Perdón...

-Si quieres sexo anal, Cristian está en la otra habitación.

-Ya, tranquila. Te dije perdón.

Esta vez con cuidado, penetré a Brigitte, mientras, ella gemía y clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Edgar! ¡Ya me vengo! ¡Edgar! ¡Ah! ¡Licuado de frutilla! ¡Edgar! ¡Licuado de frutilla!

Y entonces ambos gritamos con más intensidad hasta que nos vinimos.

Minuto 38 de supervivencia sin Internet.

Estábamos el uno al lado del otro, tirados en el suelo. Semi desnudos y agitados. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, nuestras bocas entreabiertas. Ya habíamos roto el contacto físico con el clímax de placer.

-¿Por qué dijiste licuado de frutilla?- pregunté.

-No lo sé. Estaba excitada...

-Ah.

Me di vuelta, mirando a la ventana, contemplé una vez más la tormenta que parecía no querer parar nunca. Entonces sentí el cálido aliento de mi compañera de cuarto, en mi oído. De reojo pude notar como ella con una sonrisa me decía:

-Ahora los dos tenemos ébola.

-¿Que?

Fin.


End file.
